


You Must Learn to Join the Dance

by Erised1186



Series: Smart Lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Lucifer Prompt: Danceprompt. Any season. For a case involving dance competition, Lucifer proposes his dance skills to go unnoticed in the backstage area and find their killer (free for the motive). Chloe can't let him go alone - and, for very personal/jealous reasons, she can't let him go with Miss Lopez, as accomplished as he can be in matter of dance. Thing is... Tango isn't that easy to handle.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Smart Lucifer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	You Must Learn to Join the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Set after the angel of San Bernardino Season 3 before Anything Pierce Can Do I can do Better. Pierce has broken up with Chloe. Season 8 Episode 10 The Diamond in the Rough of Bones mentioned. I challenged myself to write and publish a story in one day and this happened.

The victim was a female found naked with no id found at a bus station.

“There are remodeled fractures to the second metatarsals on both feet,” Ella said pointing to the victim’s feet.

“Any evidence of os trigonum syndrome?” Asked Lucifer

“Actually, yes,” Ella replied surprised.

“What is os trigonum syndrome?” Dan asked looking at the victim’s feet.

“The nutcracker-phenomenon when soft tissues can become wedged between the tibia, talus and calcaneus,” Explained Ella.

“26 bones in the foot and all of them damaged,” sighed Lucifer.

“How do you know that?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah unless you have x-ray vision dude we can’t tell that yet. Do you have x-ray vision?” Ella questions jokingly.

“What? Nope. It’s from Bones.” Lucifer said popping the P in nope.

“The tv show?” Chloe clarified.

“On the show, the victim was a dancer,” explained Lucifer.

“That actually might check out,” Dan said. He found the victims bag in the corner of the station no wallet or id yet but there were dance shoes there and a cd player with a dance music CD in it.

\--

The body was taken to the medical examiner and they went back to the precinct. Ella had put the cd in her computer and played it while they awaited the reports. Lucifer joined Ella in the lab while Chloe worked on the paperwork.

“It is sad that she was listening to this before she died,” Ella said to Lucifer.

“This is the rhumba. You can’t be sad listening to this Miss Lopez!” Lucifer exclaimed with his voice rising at the end.

Lucifer took Ella by the hand and led her to an open area in the lab and led her.

“I don’t know how!” Ella cried out.

“Follow my lead then the rhumba is a very sensual dance.” Lucifer kept her at arm’s length distance but he did move his hands a bit lower not grabby but in a smooth well practiced motion.

Chloe looked up when Ella spoke lowered her eyes and walked over to investigate.

“What is going on here?” Chloe questioned not at all jealous she lied a bit to herself.

“Just listening to the victim’s cd for clues.” Ella rationalized quickly feeling a little guilty.

Dan chose that moment to walk in with Pierce by his side.

“The report came in. Our victim is Rosemary Jackson and she was in town to audition for a dance competition television show,” Dan supplied.

“Our best bet is to get on the inside. Ella, Dan you dance on the show,” Pierce said.

“Uh no. Two left feet,” Dan informed.

“He actually broke one of my toes at our wedding!” Chloe said with a teasing laugh.

“Philistine!” Insulted Lucifer.

“Fine. Lucifer and Ella then. They have chemistry,” Pierce said. He is still trying to get in between Chloe and Lucifer.

“Ella is not a detective and neither is Lucifer,” Chloe argued quickly. She still gets upset when she thinks how he brought Ella to Vegas on her birthday and not her.

“Chloe should do it. We had lessons before the wedding. She was better than me.”

“A golden retriever was better than you!” Chloe mumbled.

“That dog had skills!” Defended Dan.

The song on the cd changed to the Tango. Lucifer offered his hand out to Chloe and she felt every nerve in her arm as she accepted.

Unlike with Ella, Lucifer moved Chloe close to his body hips connecting with hips. Lucifer guided her across the precinct floor. Everyone else disappeared as they were lost in their own world.

“This is the Tango Canyengue. Canyengue translates to ‘melting with the music,’ you need to feel the music”, Lucifer explains. Chloe struggled to keep up but Lucifer took the lead and adjusted when needed.

They were not aware but every cop, the receptionist and two prisoners being processed all were watching the dance. Chloe and Lucifer finally stopped when the clapping started. The prisoners used their cuffs to bang on the table.

“Yes! You have to do that!” Cheered on Ella. Suddenly she was on team Lucifer with Dan. That dance was pure love on both sides.

“I could dance instead,” muttered Pierce.

“Perhaps if this was a martial arts dance competition you would be perfect,” Lucifer exclaimed.

“Fine. Chloe and Lucifer but solve it quickly top priority.” Pierce ordered.

Chloe stopped by Lux and they practiced all night in the Penthouse. Lucifer and Maze apparently had a fight and Maze wasn’t around to babysit so she brought Trixie with her and they danced and ate dinner and danced some more.

When Chloe needed a break to catch her breath Lucifer danced with Trixie. Trixie was standing on his feet. Chloe took a video and some pictures on her phone for later. _To study his steps_ , she told him.

\--

They were back stage and Lucifer was using his mojo to get folks to open up. Flirting with one man Jack. His female dance partner Susan wasn’t jealous that Jack was flirting back just that Lucifer wasn’t flirting with her yet.

“You two are new to the scene, right? We swap partners all the time. Even married dancing partners if schedules don’t match or someone is nursing injuries it is a regular swinger’s club.” Susan offered at Chloe’s look of jealousy. 

“Is Rosemary going show up do you think? She convinced us to try out,” Chloe inquired.

Jack immediately stopped flirting with Lucifer and looked nervous.

“Uh I don’t think so. She got injured at the last one, right? Broken toe?”

“I think that’s what I heard,” Susan confirmed.

Chloe nodded to Lucifer a simple single that they worked on through the years.

“Tell me Jack, what do you desire?” Lucifer asked caressing his arm and looking deeply into his eyes.

“I want to… to… win this dancing competition once and for all. Be noticed as the best. Would you like to dance with me? Could be a good gimmick. There was a same sex couple that won a dance competition in Denmark,” Jack explains.

“I have the partner I most desire. My number one choice for a partner always,” Lucifer replied.

_Always,_ thought Chloe. Wow. The man not good with emotion but never lies. He meant what he said Chloe couldn’t help but smile.

Throughout the practicing Lucifer and Chloe observed the high-strung dancers worked while dancing very little themselves. 

A woman named Barbra was talking to Lucifer and Chloe. Lucifer learned that she was new to the competition scene and is known as the best teacher in L.A.

“See him?” She points to a man talking to a dancer in a suit and tie.

“Yes, who is he?” Chloe asked.

“A judge here Peter. He was a stage dancer in a few Broadway plays in NYC now judges competitions. A former student of mine,” Barbra bragged a little.

“Is it normal for judges to mingle with those they are judging?” Lucifer asked.

“I do not know. I am a fill in for someone named Rosemary. Maybe Jason my partner might know.”

“Know what?” Jason enquires.

“I am Chloe and this is…” Lucifer interrupts her.

“Her partner. Charmed I am sure to meet you. What about the judge?” Lucifer said.

“They are not supposed to watch practices. Blind auditions and all but he must know so many any time he is the judge I always see him at practices talking,” Jason supplies.

Jason turns to Janice, “We need to practice our Mambo. My last partner hasn’t responded to my previous messages. I am not sure where she is. We just haven’t the time to waste.” Barbara and Jason left to practice.

“It would seem the partner is not at fault here he still doesn’t know. Has no motive. We are back to square one,” Chloe said sounding disappointed.

“I don’t know,” Lucifer pondered. “I have a feeling this judge is up to something. The practice floor over there is empty. Let’s give them something to talk about,” Lucifer said whispering in Chloe’s ear.

They put their signature dance the Tango on. They felt the music as they danced. Even the most focused competitors stopped to watch. As the music progressed everyone else in the room disappeared for Chloe and Lucifer. Maybe it had something to do with Lucifer’s mojo effect but the spectators felt the temperature in room increase as the heat radiated from them. Chloe stumbled once but Lucifer caught her and turned it into a dip.

When they stopped there was no clapping. The room was a stunned silence then chatter of how the couples would beat them and strategy changes came place.

“Think that worked?” Chloe asked. Lucifer and Chloe went out to the hall and in the empty break room.

Lucifer didn’t need to answer as the judge Peter came by and joined them uninvited.

“That was fantastic! The greatest Tango that I ever saw,” he complemented.

“Or ever will see,” Lucifer said haughtily.

Chloe gently hit him on the shoulder. “Honey, be modest.” She admonished.

“No! He is right! You are the couple to beat,” Peter declared.

Now Chloe was getting the creep vibe from him. _Was Lucifer senses rubbing off on her?_ She thought. _Hopefully not all that’s rubbing off on you, Detective._ Damn even her inner thoughts she can hear his voice _._

“This _is_ a tough competition. I am worried we are not good enough,” Chloe said addressing Peter giving a look to Lucifer to stay silent.

Peter closed the gap between them and whispered into Chloe’s ear offering her a pat on the arm.

“I am sure an arrangement can be made that I may assist your rise to the top,” Peter said seductively.

Lucifer was ready to pounce on him and ask his desires when Chloe stopped him before he started.

“Really, how?” She questioned with an innocent look on her face.

The first couple they spoke with Susan and Jack walked in. Peter quickly made his exit and Chloe noticeably sighed in relief.

“You two okay?” Susan asked.

“You looked cornered,” Jack added.

“Yes. Thank you for the interruption,” Lucifer said.

“He gives me the creeps,” Chloe mentions.

“Yeah, Susan too. She doesn’t want me to leave her alone with him,” Jack said.

“Has he threatened anyone?” Lucifer asked putting a protective arm around Chloe.

“Not me but I hear he was violent with others who didn’t follow through on a bribe,” whispered Susan.

“We didn’t ask for help,” Chloe said.

“Good stay clear from him. You do not need help anyway. From what I saw,” stated Jack.

“Dancers are lining up. You do not want to miss your queue. Good luck!” Said Susan.

Chloe hugged her, “thanks! Good luck to you too!”

\--

Chloe called Dan and provided him with the information collected. He informed her that a homeless man turned in a cell phone he found with blood on it. DNA and prints are being run on the phone and Ella is trying to unlock it. Chloe thanked Dan for the update and told him to text her with any news. Chloe noticed several voice mails from Pierce and texted Dan to update him. He broke up with her! She is not going to forgive that but she will give him case updates and not let the break up interfere with work.

There numbers were called an even though Chloe didn’t care about the competition ~ _they were only doing this for work ~_ she was still shaking with nerves. The Tango was not an easy dance and so much could go wrong. Lucifer went up to Chloe and squeezed her hand for support.

They glided to the stage in their matching red costumes. Chloe in a long red dress that Lucifer surprised her with. It felt and looked expensive. He also purchased her Jimmy Choo shoes! They were two toned sparkly silver and red.

Lucifer himself had on an expensive three-piece grey suit with tail, red top that matched her dress perfectly and red pocket square.

They danced the Tango and their love for each other was felt by everyone in the room. The judges all had smiles on their face except Peter who looked resentful. Everyone except Peter gave them 10’s Peter gave them 8 which caused friction between the other judges. Peter snapped and threw a punch.

“I am better than him! I am better than all of them! I was on Broadway!” He shouted. The other male judge was trying to hold him down and struggling. Lucifer rushed to them and had Peter in a hold instantly.

Just then Chloe got a confirmation confirming Peter had several calls back and forth with Rosemary and at least two threatening voice mails.

“Peter, you are under arrest! For the murder of Rosemary Jackson.” Chloe flashed her badge which was hidden till then. She read him his rights and cuffed him.

“Wait! You are not really dancers? You moved together so seamlessly as if you became the music. He leads with his whole body and you both radiated heat,” The female judge said so disappointed.

“We are just work partners,” Chloe explains.

Lucifer looked sad at the just work partners comment but remained silent.

“Surly, you love her! The look in your eyes as you danced. I could tell. You can’t fake that,” The other male judge that got punched by Peter directed toward Lucifer.

“If I were to love anyone it would be her but no one loves the Devil,” Lucifer declared.

By then the van monitoring them came in to pick up Peter and collect additional evidence so Chloe’s hand was free.

Chloe felt that Lucifer switched to his Devil persona when he was at risk of being too emotional. It was his security blanket but she also knew that he never lied and it hurt her that he believed no one could love him. He was so selfless and helped her so much. When she compared him to Marcus she realized how much more Lucifer understands and cares for her.

“I thought you never lied,” Chloe said moving close to him and putting her hand on his arm.

Lucifer didn’t respond but looked confused. _When did he lie?_ He thought _._

“I love you! I think I have for a long time now. I tried to hide it. I didn’t think you returned the feeling or even could and that I realized is not fair,” Chloe leaned in and kissed the very surprised Lucifer. Lucifer froze a moment but returned the kiss. The cameras from the show that recorded the dance and aftermath got a close up of the kiss and stayed on them the entire time. It was all going into the show!

They broke apart to cheers when Pierce charged through the door. He was out of breath but too late.

“So, does this mean you will not be doing our show?” The female judge asked.

“Uh no sorry,” Chloe said still smiling.

“Where did you train?” Asked the male judge to Lucifer.

“I’d prefer to say I trained myself but honestly my sisters made me learn,” Lucifer supplied. They might not have had the Classics to learn but they made up their own steps learning how to dance to the music that Lucifer and Gabe created.

New information to Chloe and she picture a young curly haired Lucifer being forced to dance and that made her smile.

"Dan has Trixie tonight. I think it is time we do the horizontal Tango," Chloe whispered seductively to Lucifer. 

"Detective!" Lucifer said blushing.

\--

Marcus was furious. He tried to take it out on Chloe at work but she kept her high solve rate so was given the top priority cases. Eventually he left he wasn’t getting what he needed and Maze was still planning on killing him and framing Lucifer. He wasn’t sure he wanted to die anymore especially since he now felt guilt for hurting Chloe.

Lucifer and Chloe did become a couple at that point and since Lucifer was an unpaid consultant the new boss let them continue to work together as long as they kept the solve rate high.


End file.
